Teen Titans: Wonder Girl
by arkell1
Summary: This is a retelling of how Donna Troy became Wonder Girl and joined the Teen Titans.


Teen Titans: Wonder Girl

Donna Troy was born on Themyscira. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta. She is the younger sister of Diana. She is almost identical to Diana except she is younger. Donna likes being a Amazon princess. She likes swimming in the Ageaen Sea near Themyscira. Since she is the daughter of an immortal Amazon.

There is this sorcerer named Magala. She does not like that the Amazons are turning away from the ancient Greek gods and goddesses. She prefers the old ways. She does not like Themyscira's march to technology and secularism. She goes to Hippolyta and tells her to turn away from her ways of secularism and technology. Now Magala formulates a plan. She formulates that she will take one of the princesses to Man's World. She thinks that Princess Diana would make a tempting target but Diana is too strong. She is also set in her ways. She then sights her sister, Donna. She is mallable. She can be converted, saved if you will from Themyscira and Hippolyta's apostacy.

While Donna is playing in the ocean. Magala approaches her. Magala uses her magic and mimdwipes Donna. She is a blank slate. She is a tabula rosa if you will. Hippolyta senses something is wrong, She no longer senses Donna. She calls her phallic to her quarters. He is the one who is the girls' "father".

The male servant says "What is it my Queen?"

Hippolyta says " I can no longer sense Donna."

The male asks "What do you think happened to her?"

Hippolyta orders 'Find Diana and ask her. Then come back and confort me."

Her husband replies "Yes, my Queen."

The male servant approaches Diana who is playing on the beach. She is oblivious at first to her "father's" approach. Then she sees him approaching. She senses that he is dusturbed.

The male servant asks "Have you seen Princess Donna?"

Diana says :No, she's over there."

Her father explains that "Hippolyta lost mental contact with Donna."

Diana says "Then she is dead?"

He asks "Was anybody around your sister?"

Diana says "Mother's opponent. Magala."

He says ' I must return to my Queen and tell her this distressing news."

Diana says " I shall come with you, "

The male servant says "Can you fly us back to the palace?"

Diana and the Queen's servant fly to the palace.

Hippolyta asks "Why did you bring Diana?"

the servant says "She wanted to come."

Hippolyta asks "Do you know daughter?"

Diana says "I could not sense her anymore either."

Diana asks "What do we do now Mother?"

Hippolyta says " We move on. She is in the Elysian fields now."

He says "My Queen there is also other news,"

Hippolyta says " Speak phallic."

He says " Magala was near Donna. She has also disappeared."

Hippolyta says "I need my privacy leave me now,"

Hippolyta goes into her inner chamber. She grabs her Amazon armor. She grabs her Lansarian morpher. Diana enters her mother's room.

Hippolyta asks "What are you here for daughter?"

Diana says "Mother I sense that you are about go away also. Will I lose a sister and a mother on the same day?"

Hippolyta says " No,I will lose two daughters on one day."

Diana says "Mother, why."

Hippolyta says "I have seen using the oracle room. That you must go to Man's World. This shall be your coming of age quest."

Diana asks "What is it mother?"

Hippolyta says "Find Magala and bring her to me."

Diana says "Yes Mother."

Two years later Diana now being called Wonder Woman by the media. There is a fire in downtown New York City. The police arrive and notice a thirteen year old orphan girl named Donna Troy. Diana is at the Amazon consulate. She is getting ready for a important meeting. Diana sees the fire on television. She thinks to herself that teenage girl is in trouble. Then she recognizes her sister. Diana realizes that Donna ran away from Magala.

Diana spin changes into Wonder Woman. She flies to Donna's aid. Then she realizes that Magala erased Donna's memory as well as her powers. Diana flies faster going to the burning building. Diana thinks they cannot see Wonder Woman kidnapping a girl. Diana lets Donna fall. Then she orders her Robot Plane to catch Donna. The plane is cloaked while it catches Donna. She orders the Robot Plane back to the consulate. Diana flies back to the Amazon Ambassador's suite.

Donna asks "Why am I here?"

Diana says "Because you are my long-lost sister."

Donna ask" What did you say Wonder Woman?"

Diana says "Please call me Diana."

Diana explains " You're name is Donna, Princess of Themyscira . You're mother is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon tribe of Themyscira."

Donna says "Let me get this straight Diana, I'm a princess. I have been living ever since I could remember on the streets of New York City."

Diana explains "That an enemy of the Amazons kidnapped you. She used her magic on you and made you forget everything. She made you forget Themyscira and your family. She made you forget your birthright and your abilities."

Donna asks "So you are saying that I have metahuman abilities or powers just like you.?"

Diana replies "Yes Donna we have powers because our mother is an immortal

Donna asks "Where is our parents?"

Diana says "Mother is on Themyscira."

Donna asks "Where is our father?"

Diana says "Mother was grieved by your death that she had him banished."

Donna says "Where?"

Diana says " I know that you have a lot of questions. Our mother might be able to answer them."

Donna and Diana return to Themyscira via the portal. They are greeted by their mother. She has the royal guard with her. Donna looks around scared. To her Themyscira is not home, New York is her home. That is where she is most comfortable.

Hippolyta turns to Diana and asks 'Where's that traitor Magala?"

Diana says 'She got away Mother."

Hippolyta says "Amazon doctors and telepaths might be able to restore her memories of Themyscira."

Diana asks "You thinks that Magala used her magicks on Donna?"

Hippolyta says "No daughter I think there is a clue to Magala's location in Donna's mind."

Hippolya says " Take Donna to the Purple Room."

One guard says "Yes, my queen right away."

In the Purple Room. Donna is subjected to a sensory deprivation tank. The Purple Ray heals her mind. It restores her memories of Themyscira and her Amazon childhood. Donna heads to her living quarters in the palace. She grabs her version of Diana and Hippolyta's gauntlet.

Diana asks "What are you going to do sister?"

Donna says "We are going back to New York."

Diana asks "How did you know about this place.?"

Donna says "I remember everything."

Diana says "Everything?"

Donna says " This device is a Lansarian morpher only held by Amazon royalty."

Diana says "Do you have your powers?"

Donna says "No still locked up inside my body. They might develop when I age."

Hippolyta says "Say something that could not be gather through a book."

Donna says" Gauntlet activate Wonder Girl armor."

Hippolyta asks "Why Wonder Girl?"

Diana asks "Why is your costume made up of Amazon artifacts?"

Donna says "I am a human I need the artifacts to be superpowered. I am no Wonder Woman like Diana. I am only a Wonder Girl."

Two years later, Magala has been captured Wonder Girl captured her with the assistance of Wonder Woman.

Donna says "I gotta go meet the Teen Titans in Gotham."

Diana says "Be careful sister."

Donna says "My costume will protect me."

Diana says "Why Gotham City?"

Donna says "Robin formed this team to fight the Joker's Royal Flush Gang."

Diana says "Seems similar to the Justice League."

Donna says "It's more a team of sidekicks."

Diana says "No sister, its a team of heroes. Remember your secret identity."

Donna says "I will remember my gauntlet."

Donna gets on her motorcycle and heads to Gotham City. She is heading to Wayne Manor. The home of Robin, the Boy Wonder. The other teammates are supposed to meet her there. Batgirl might even be there. The Titans are all traveling in their civilian or as Diana called it; their secret identities.

She parks her motorcycle by Roy's motorcycle. Wally traveled as Kid Flash but changed into civies when he got to the mansion. Batgirl likewise was there in her identity of Police Commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara. Aqualad traveled under the sea. He came up into the river outside the mansion. If he wanted to he could have came up in the Batcave but Dick warned him against that particular course of action.

Dick starts by introducing us to Batgirl the other girl in the Titans. She's cute but she is no Wonder Girl.

Roy says "Let's get down to business."

Dick says "The New York Titans Tower is almost ready."

Garth asks "Does it have a water entrance?"

Dick says "Yes it does. It even has quarters in case the weekend requires an overnight stay."

Donna says "How do we get there?"

Dick says "We use our own resources."

Barbara says "I'm a policeman's daughter I do not have a lot of resources."

Dick says "I'm sure you can travel with me on the Wayne Jet to NYC."

Wally says "You two are so an item."

Barbara says "No, we're not I have a boyfriend. He is teen private investigator Jason Bard."

Roy says "Does he know about your secret life?"

Barbara says "No, he thinks I work a lot and study a lot."

Roy says "Secrets can destroy a relationship."

Babs says "He will be safer this way. The lifestyle of the detective is my choice. Not my father or Batman's choice."

Then all of a sudden Dick's computer goes off. The Titans react wondering what is going on.

Dick says "We got to go."

Babs says "Where?

Dick says 'The Gotham City Museum."

Babs says "To the Batcave."

Dick says "No we can handle it."

Dick goes to his room and suits up as Robin the Boy Wonder. Babs goes into one of the spare rooms and suits up as Batgirl. Wally uses the Flash ring and becomes Kid Flash.. Donna spin changes in the arcade. Roy puts on his Speedy costume. Robin and Batgirl ride their motorcycles to the scene of the crime.

When the Titans arrive, the Royal Flush Gang is robbing the museum. The teen wonders try to stop the Joker's team. The Joker is there watching his minions gather his materials for his anarchic plans which only he understands.

Robin notices the Joker. He fires the grapple gun up to the ledge where the Joker is. Batgirl thinks that she needs to help him and follows suit.. The Titans are left with the Royal Flush Gang.

Joker says "Pull my finger/"

Robin says "Watch out for the joy buzzer."

Batgirl says "Thanks Robin."

Joker says "Batsy's kids are about as boring as Dad"

Robin says "Watch the Joker he is dangerous."

Joker says "You will never stop my team sidekicks."

Robin says "No, we're heroes; we're teen titans."

Robin says "Titans together now go."

The Titans take down the Royal Flush Gang. The Joker escapes to fight another day. The Titans reassemble at the Wayne Manor..

Speedy asks "Where are we meeting next week?"

Robin says "New York Titans Tower."

Batgirl says "Dick, Dick!"

Robin says "What is it Barbara."

Batgirl says "I got to meet Jason back at my house."

Robin says "See you next week."

Speedy says to Wonder Girl "They so like each other."

Wonder Girl says "I don't know they work together. He must have his reasons for inviting her to be on this team."

Speedy asks "Donna what are we going to do about us."

Wonder Girl responds "There is no us."


End file.
